


First Kiss

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First kiss story, Gay, Lemily, Lemon Tea, Lesbian, One Shot, Short, Tickling, emilena, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: The story of Emily and Lena's first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original inspiration came from a thing on Tumblr I saw. 
> 
> Here- https://paradoxmage117.tumblr.com/post/154781488499/do-you-think-emily-and-tracer-have-tickle-fights

“Sooooo, I gotta ask. When did you and Emily have your first kiss?” Lena stopped with her cup halfway to her mouth, and promptly began to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” asked Hana, surprised by the sudden onslaught of laughter pouring out of the Brit.

“Oh, it’s just the story. You wanna know how it went down?” Lena wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

“Hell yes I do! Spill Flash.”

“Alright alright, here it is.”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Lena had just gotten home from Overwatch’s makeshift headquarters after a very long day, and she was looking forward to getting back to her one link with the real world. As soon as she was through the door she was texting Emily, asking her if she wanted to come over for a bit. The reply she got said she was game, but it was typed in a curt pinched fashion that Emily rarely used. It sounded like she’d had a bad day.

 

She arrived maybe ten minutes later and practically had a thundercloud hanging over her head. Lena couldn’t remember seeing her looking so royally pissed before.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked the normally quite cheerful redhead.

“Fine.” she muttered darkly. Lena gave her another quick look.

“You are most certainly not ‘fine’. Come on, what’s up?”

Emily flopped down on Lena’s sofa, still very clearly in a black mood.

“It’s nothing.” Lena looked at her, clearly not buying it. “Okay, I had a shit day, what do you want me to say?!”

 

Lena flopped down next to her. “Bet I can cheer you up!”

Emily snorted derisively. “Doubt it.”

Lena smiled. “We’ll see.”

She slowly moved her hands to Emily’s sides, then without warning began to tickle her mercilessly. Emily immediately burst out laughing, batting at Lena’s hands, but she would not be denied. When pushing her didn’t work she launched a counterattack, and Lena’s laughter mingled with hers as the two fought in the war to end all tickle wars.

 

“No more, no more,” gasped Emily between laughs. “I can’t breathe!” Needless to say, Lena only tickled her harder.

 

Finally she relented, both of them panting messes, sides still shaking from laughter, smiles burning.

“I told you I could cheer you up!” Emily laughed, this time without the aid of Lena’s hands.

“Yes you did. I should have believed you.”

 

Sitting there next to her, laughing at their own ridiculousness, Lena was suddenly overcome with the urge to do something that could irrevocably destroy her friendship with the redhead.

“Bollocks.” she thought to herself, and went for it, leaning over and kissing Emily on her still smiling mouth.

 

Emily sat there, a bit surprised, for a moment. Lena was about to start apologizing when a grin as wide as one of her own spread across her friends face.

“Finally!” she exclaimed, and pulled the other girl in for another kiss. And another.

 

A short time later they pulled apart, both annoyed they had to do pesky things like breath regularly.  
“So,” asked Lena. “Did I make your day better.”

Emily laughed again and pulled her in for another kiss.

 

“Do you even need to ask?”

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“Lena.”

“Yeah?”

“That is literally the most adorable thing I have ever heard in my life.”

Lena ducked her head slightly, but anyone within a ten mile radius could see her smiling.

“So,” asked Hana in tone that was way to purposefully casual. “When’s the wedding?”

 

Lena smacked her on the head, but she was still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading, all comments appreciated, good and bad.
> 
> Now that the obligatory stuff is over I want to take a moment to talk about Emily. I honestly LOVE that Tracer is canonically gay and has a girlfriend, and I plan on writing at least another fic or two about them. HOWEVER, I am not going to stop writing WidowTracer, because frankly I have a lot of fun with them. So yeah. Expect more WidowTracer as well as some Emilena/Lemon Tea/Lenily/etc. Damn they have a lot of names.


End file.
